A Million Reasons
by itsamandything
Summary: Michael and Sara on the train from Evansville to Chicago. Definitely NSFW ;)


**A Million Reasons**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Shot: 1 of 1 **

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Soooo, I know it's been a while since I've published anything. I recently started watching Prison Break again and I've just had ideas come to me from different episodes. There will probably be NSFW content, just saying ;) and hopefully once I knock out my Prison Break inspiration, I will be able to get back and finish my neglected stories. Enjoy, and as always leave reviews. **

**Set during Chicago, 2x16!**

Some could say it happened slowly, but it honestly happened all at once. That's the best way to describe it. This double fisted love/terror gut punch. What could possibly go wrong? What could possibly go wrong? These thoughts were heavy on Sara's mind as she fought back against better judgement, and listened to her heart. Because she tried things the logical way. She really did. But she couldn't stay away from him. No matter how hard she tried. It wasn't going to happen.

So here they were side by side in a train bathroom, his scent filling her nose. His eyes burning holes into her skin. She couldn't help but smile, then hold it back, biting her cheek. Could she really do this? Could she tell him that she loved him? She should've told him in Gila, but she was so damn angry. She knew Michael didn't blame her. She had every right to be angry at him.

But now, things have changed. Her father was dead, and she'd been tortured. If only she'd stayed in that goddamn no-tell motel room with him. If she had just let herself finish the swim dive off that cliff. Chasing Michael wasn't like chasing a high. It kind of was but any time she was near him she felt safe. All she wanted to do was curl into his arms and hide forever but that wasn't an option was it?

"Michael, you should know that the first thing the tell you when you take the job is not to fall in love with an inmate," she said simply hoping to convey her emotions and she had. She laid it all out for him, on a silver platter and she hoped that he didn't stomp on her heart again. God, this man was the end and the beginning if you really took a step back and looked at it.

He leaned in closer, their foreheads touching and then his hand was on her cheek, fingers brushing her lips and she leaned in, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Then their lips met. It felt like lightening had just struck a tree, leaving a spark and a fire behind in its wake. She felt him shift, one arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him, chest to chest.

She opened her knees, giving him access and she scooted closer to the edge of the counter as their lips continued to duel. Tongues battling for access. Only stopping for air when it was necessary. Sara felt like she was free falling off of a cliff, going directly into the angry waves of the ocean.

They parted, both of his hands cupping her cheeks. "I love you too, Sara." Michael's voice was like velvet and she felt her arousal filling her belly. His voice made her stomach quench with a delicious tension and she knew her panties were more than wet.

Was this really going to happen in a train bathroom while they were on the run?

Sara looked up at him through her eyelashes, her cheeks blushing and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. She couldn't wait anymore. They'd waited far too long. She was tired of living right on the edge. It was time to finish that fall, crashing into the ocean and find the release she realized she needed right after the riots. Right after he saved her life.

Michael pushed her jackets off her shoulders, his hands finding the bare strip between the end of her shirt and the top of her jeans and it felt like his fingers were igniting a fire on her skin as they danced. She arched into his chest, her hands going to the bottom of his sweater and pulling it up and over his head, momentarily breaking their kiss.

Before he dove back in, his fingers lifter her shirt before he removed it, cerulean blue eyes met her hazel ones for approval and she let her lips curl in a half smile, her cheeks blushing again and he swiftly removed her shirt letting it fall on the counter behind her.

Words didn't need to be said. Agreements were made with soft touches and soft moans of pleasure. His lips traveled to her ear tugging gently on her earlobe before sucking on the soft skin behind it. His hands kneaded her breasts through her bra and then he moved one hand around her to remove it all together.

His lips continued their assault, his teeth gently tugging on each nipple and Sara let out a moan, louder than she'd anticipated. Her hands made work of his pants pushing them down as far as she could before he stepped back and finished the job. Sara's eyes wandered over his tattoo. This fine black ink over his olive skin. She'd never been a fan of tattoos before, lord knows some of her previous partners had them. But there was something about this one, on him, that made her want him even more.

When their lips met again, Michael's hands went to the button of her jeans and she lifted her ass off the counter long enough to let him rid her of them. She felt her nipples against his bare chest, and wherever his fingers went she felt a trail of fire behind them. This was new for her. She hadn't felt like this ever, with anyone before. She felt a familiar rise in her stomach and her eyes rolled.

He hadn't even touched her yet, and she felt like she could orgasm from his fingers deftly running across her skin. Before she even realized what was happening, she felt his fingers brushing her center through her underwear and she let out another moan of pleasure. His fingers moved the fabric of her black panties aside and teased her before gently pushing two of them inside.

Michael moaned at her wet and ready she was for him. He didn't want to admit how he'd thought of moments like this while he was in Fox River. He hooked two fingers inside of her and let his thumb brush against her clit as her nails raked down his back. He knew she could feel his arousal pressing hotly against her thigh. She left one hand curled under his arm and around his shoulder and another stroked him through his boxers causing another rush of blood to go south. Much more and this would be over quickly.

"Please Michael," she whispered in his ear and his lips met her again for another kiss and she slipped her hand inside his boxers palming him. She shuddered when his thumb drew circles on her clit. Before she had a chance to wrap her fingers around him she felt herself explode landing in the ocean, and come up above the waves. Lying on her back waiting for the next rush to happen.

Michael gently removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth to taste her arousal and Sara almost lost it. Never before had she found this arousing. She was quickly learning Michael was different from any other partner she'd had. She definitely wouldn't call them lovers. No, only Michael was her lover.

Sara wrapped her hand around him and stroked him a couple times, his hips jutting forward and a moan escaping his lips. Sara kissed him again before removing her hand and her fingers curling around the waistband of his boxers and dragging them down. Michael kicked them off before meeting her in a kiss again. He dislodged only to remove her panties and her arms were back around him again, pulling him in close.

His erection was teasing her inner thigh and Sara let out another moan of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her before sliding a hand inbetween them and placing his tip at her entrance. Before she guided him inside, she used her number to rub the head, feeling the pre-cum oozing through his slit. He arched forward again, and with her hand guiding him, he entered her and it felt incredible.

Sara took a deep breath, kissing the mole on his temple before bringing his lips to hers again. "Take me," she whispered and he thrusted into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands braced the counter on each side of her. This may have started soft and slow but with her legs pushing him deeper inside of her, it was quickly turning into reckless abandon.

His lips moved to her neck, gently assaulting it then moved to her chest. Leaving a small mark in between her breasts as she arched her back completely losing herself. Sara felt herself back on that cliff and this time she was taking him on that free fall with her. "I love you," he whispered roughly in her ear and a few thrusts later they both fell off that familiar cliff and into the water.

"Michael," she whispered breathily in his ear and he gave her one final thrust spilling into her. Her legs holding in in place but her grip was no longer there. "I love you," she told him before kissing him on his temple again, her tongue gently licking the beads of sweat. "I've loved you since the day you saved my life," she said as she caught her breath.

His eyes met hers, then his lips found hers again. He gently tugged on her bottom lip before kissing her. "You have no idea what you do to me Sara," he whispered and she couldn't help but smile. She had an idea but she was more than willing to let him show her.

"I'm sorry I left you in Gila," she admitted a moment later. "I should've stayed. If I had we'd be in Mexico right now," she said with a lilt in her voice.

"We'd be on the beach, maybe lying in a hammock listening to the ocean," he added and she closed her eyes trying to imagine it.

"As me again," she said to him.

"Sara, will you go to Panama with me?" He whispered in her ear before finding her lips again.

They kissed for a few minutes more before getting dressed and making their way back to the main car. They sat silently side by side. His fingers intertwined with hers. "One day we will be free," he whispered to her and she smiled at him.

"One day you'll take me to that dinner you promised me your first week in Fox River," she said with a smirk.

"Only if I get that tour of your apartment you promised me," he countered and she scoffed at him gently shaking her head.

"You know I kept it," she said matter of factly and his eyes widened. "You know you started a dangerous precedent Scofield," she said to him. "I expect one every year on my birthday," she finished and he let out a small laugh followed by a smile.

"Challenge accepted," he said to her. "You need to decide what you want for dinner," he surmised and she smiled again. Sara curled into his side, their fingers intertwined and ignored the looks being thrown their way from Kellerman and Lincoln. She closed her eyes and listened to Michael's heartbeat even out before taking her free hand and draping it over his stomach before closing her eyes.


End file.
